Marsha Grain
'Marsha Grain '''was a suspect on [[Murder in Small Town X: Rhode Island (Season 5)|''Murder in Small Town X: Rhode Island]]. Felix Nelson identified her as the killer in the finale. Grain is the only killer, to date, whose body has not been recovered, though she is presumed to have been killed after the boat she used to escape Valentine Island exploded. She is, to date, the only killer who has claimed one initial victim. Prior to the Valentine Island Murders Childhood Grain was born Marsha Theresa Grain on May 4, 1979 on Valentine Island, Rhode Island to the owners of the town grocery store. Growing up, Grain's best friends were Dinah Addams, Eve Norbert, and Shelly Talbot; the four were inseperable and planned to not only be bridesmaids for one another when they got married, but also to raise their children together as best friends. Academics and Return to Valentine Island Grain was named the valedictorian of her graduating class at Valentine Island High School; she went on to attend Brown University, where she studied economics and graduated cum laude. Grain initially planned to stay on the mainland, but her father's sudden heart attack saw her return to Valentine Island to take over the General Store. Loneliness Growing up on Valentine Island, Grain believed in the power of love and waited faithfully to find a husband. As time went on and she remained single, however, she grew increasingly bitter at all of the happy people around her. She felt that she deserved love and happiness, and grew ever more upset that people's only advice to her was to find a man to settle down with. Her loneliness and bitterness eventually led her to the conclusion that love was nothing more than a pointless farce that causes great pain. Wesley Hackett and Plan Growing increasingly bitter but unsure how to deal with her feelings, Grain first got an idea after witnessing Wesley Hackett, a man whose life was destroyed by the unsolved murder of his wife in 1979. After realizing how Hackett was driven crazy, Grain came to the conclusion that if she hurt people as badly as Wesley Hackett had been hurt they would feel as alone and miserable as she did, Grain began working on a plan to tear Valentine Island apart and bring great pain to everybody who had thrown their love in her face. The Valentine Island Murders Grain killed seven people during the course of the Valentine Island Murders: Dinah Addams, Lana Hornet, George Bell, Mills Rivers, Inez Storm, Eve Bell, and Shelly Talbot. In addition, she kidnapped Sasha Roberts with the intent to kill her as well. Grain used her reputation as a sweet, nervous busy body to avoid suspicion, and the element of surprise to murder her victims and avoid detection. Victims Dinah Addams Grain's first victim was Dinah Addams, the town's lawyer and one of Grain's best friends; it was Addams' engagement to Byron Everson that finally pushed Grain over the edge, as Addams did nothing but talk about her happiness and how Grain would be happy if she also found somebody to marry. Grain murdered Addams in her home, and then dressed Addams in her wedding dress and dumped the body in the middle of town where everybody could find it; in doing so, she sent Everson into a fit of depression. Lana Hornet Grain's second victim was Lana Hornet, a therapist. Grain initially went to Hornet for help dealing with her feelings, but Hornet, happily married to the mayor, Stewart Hornet, was unsympathetic, telling Grain that she'd become happy if she found a loving, stable relationship. Angry at the bad advice, Grain murdered Lana in her office, causing Stewart to completely break down. George Bell Grain's third victim was George Bell, a fisherman. Bell was married to Cora Bell, a cleaning woman, and the Bell's love story was one that everybody in town was aware of and attempted to emulate. Hoping to bring down the most romantic couple on the island, Grain murdered George on his way to the docks, where she left his body behind, unaware that Cora would be the one to discover it. After finding her husband's body, Cora was unable to function. Mills Rivers Grain's fourth victim was Mills Rivers, the town's post master. Grain had no intention of killing Rivers, but during the course of the investigation, Rivers shared that he was in love with Inez Storm, and asked Grain for help picking out flowers and a card to share his feelings. Enraged that Storm would have a second chance at love before Grain had a first chance, Grain killed Rivers while he was on his way to admit his feelings to Storm; in doing so, Storm was mostly unaware that Rivers was in love with her. Inez Storm Grain's fifth victim was Inez Storm, the owner of the Love Café. While Storm's husband had died years before, Storm's biggest offense was the operation of the Love Café, which celebrated romantic love and marriage. Grain saw this as a form of torture and murdered Storm in an attempt to shut down the Love Café. Eve Bell Grain's sixth victim was her close friend, Eve Bell. Like with Dina Addams, Bell, who was already married, pushed Grain to fall in love and get married if she wanted to be happy. Angry at this suggestion, Grain murdered Bell in her house, and left the body for Bell's husband, Dirk Bell, to find, which caused him to break down emotionally. Shelly Talbot Grain's seventh and final victim was Shelly Talbot, the owner of the Valentine Island Dance Hall. Though Talbot was one of Grain's closest friends, she enraged Grain more than anybody else. Talbot had no desire to get married, instead engaging in a string of brief sexual relationships. Grain was not only angry that Talbot was able to so effortlessly attract men, but that she would then choose not to form a lasting relationship with them, taking away Grain's chances at finding happiness. In order to stop Talbot's conquests, Grain murdered her in her bed during the final confrontation. Sasha Roberts Grain intended her final victim to be Sasha Roberts, a high school student who was dating Daniel Storm. Grain believed that the two were planning a marriage, and she was sick over the fact that Roberts and Storm had already fallen in love at such a young age, while Grain had yet to do so. She kidnapped Roberts with the intent to kill her, but was thwarted by Felix Nelson, who rescued Roberts. Clues Grain's calling card was to break her victim's ring finger and then steal their wedding or engagement ring; she did this to call attention to the fact that she was killing people who were married and in love. In addition, Grain left behind a clue at every killer's game, most of which had double meanings: in addition to pointing out the identities of all of her victims, Grain also used the clues to show that she was alone and without love. Capture and Presumed Death Grain kidnapped Sasha Roberts during Valentine's Day, which also happened to be the final round of the game; however, Felix Nelson identified Grain as the killer and managed to rescue Roberts. Grain kidnapped Nelson and attempted to escape to the mainland, though was pursued by Olivia Michaels, Jane Medina, and several townspeople, including Byron Everson, Dirk Bell, Lucas Jones, and Wesley Hackett. After Nelson jumped from Grain's boat, Everson shot Grain's boat and hit the gas tank, causing the boat to explode and killing Grain. Final Confession Grain left behind a final confession where she admitted to her role in the murders and outlined her exact motive. Grain believed that she had achieved her goal of destroying people who were in love and shown them that love was fleeting and false; in addition, she relished the fact that people would passionately hate her as this would be the first time that anybody had ever felt passionate feelings for her. Aftermath of the Valentine Island Murders Though the police searched for Grain's body after she was brought down, her body remained undiscovered, though she is presumed dead. An inquest that took place shortly after the end of the murders determined that Grain was guilty of seven counts of murder; Felix Nelson and Jane Medina, the only investigators who survived Grain's game, provided special testimony. Facts Grain is the second female killer, the first killer who owned a grocery store, the only killer who's body has never been found, and the only killer who only killed one victim initially; furthermore, she is the only killer who has killed her victims one at a time. Grain's motive was jealousy, as she killed anybody who had what she wanted, namely a romantic, loving relationship with another person. Grain is one of the most manipulative killers to date, often bursting into tears and pointing fingers at a number of other people to throw the investigators off of her trail. Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers Category:Rhode Island Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects